To Be Loved
by Zelmatic
Summary: What would have happened if Harry hadn't been left on the Dursley's doorstep? What if he had been taken into someone elses home, to be loved instead? AU, H/Hr


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books. Duh.

**Chapter One**

Minerva McGonagall was not one to question those above her. She believed that if Dumbledore wanted something done, he obviously had a reason for thinking so. She respected the professor above everyone else, and knew that he always meant the best. However, she didn't agree with what was going on tonight, and that was what lead her to where she was at the moment, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to appear as she knew he would.

If anyone were to actually look at Professor McGonagall, they wouldn't quite see her. Instead, they would just see a small tabby cat sitting on a brick wall on the side of Privet Drive. It wasn't anything unusual. Professor McGonagall was this cat though, and she had been sitting there all day, waiting for the headmaster to show up. She had found out from Hagrid what was happening, although she wasn't quite sure if she could believe it.

As she was going over the day's events in her head, she had noticed a man appear on the corner. She straightened her back. It was an old man, with glasses and a long purple robe. He quickly diminished the street lights, and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," the visitor said as she quietly transformed into her normal self. She did not look happy.

"Yes, fancy seeing me here, Professor Dumbledore. I suppose you're here to… deliver him?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Professor Dumbledore played with a button on his robe. "Yes… I suspect Hagrid informed you of that."

"Sir, you can't honestly want to leave him here! I've been watching these people all day!" McGonagall stood up abruptly. "They're the worst kind of people imaginable!"

Professor Dumbledore looked her in the eyes."Do you have a better idea, Minerva?" he asked her truthfully. She was taken aback.

"I-er… sir-" she was at a loss for words. She hadn't actually believed Professor Dumbledore would listen to her opinion. As great as he was, he always seemed to have his mind set on what he believed was best. This was definitely a change. The old man stood up.

"Minerva, I trust you more than anyone. Do you believe he would be better off somewhere else? Somewhere where he could be watched?"

Professor McGonagall swallowed, but her throat was dry. She didn't know what to say.

Professor Dumbledore looked away. "Then I suppose I have no choice. I'll go on as planned," he looked up to the sky as a low rumbling sound appeared. "Ah- Hagrid has arrived."

A large motorcycle came soaring out of the sky heading right for them. Riding the large motorcycle was an even larger man. Twice the size of either of the professors and even wider, he stepped off the motorcycle as he landed. The man called Hagrid walked towards them, carrying a small bundle in his arms.

"Did you have any problems getting here Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked the big man. The giant shook his head and sniffed.

"N-no sir. Got him just in time. Borrowed the motorcycle from Sirius Black. Good man," Hagrid said as he handed the bundle of blankets to the older wizard. Inside the blankets was a small baby boy, with a head of jet black hair, and underneath that hair- a small scar, shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Well, we'd best get the over with," whispered Dumbledore, and they started walking toward the house marked 'Number four'. He carefully placed Harry Potter down on the doorstep, and took a brown envelope out of his pocket, placing it on top of Harry's blanket. They stepped back and stared at the boy.

"I'd better be returnin' the motorcycle," Hagrid said quietly after a minute. The others nodded. He walked to the motorcycle, started it, and was off. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were left alone. They turned to each other.

"I expect I'll be seeing you soon, too, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked his companion. She was still looking towards the boy on the doorstep. She looked up to Professor Dumbledore, her eyes watery.

"I'll take him," she said. Professor Dumbledore widened his eyes.

"Will you?" he replied. McGonagall stepped closer to him.

"Yes. I can't stand to leave him with these people. Please Albus. I'll take him. He'll be safe with me." she pleaded with the man. He seemed to think for a moment.

"You understand that you and he may both be in danger? That no matter what, you will always have to protect him? To love him?" he asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

She nodded. "Absolutely."

"So be it," Dumbledore responded.

**A/N**: Alright, short intro. You'll notice I changed it from the original beginning, I did that because I didn't want to just reiterate happened in the original story. I'll have the next chapter up in the next two days, and it'll be a lot longer. Review!

**A/N 2**: Also, thanks to Agravaine for the tips!


End file.
